Character Template
You can add a famous quote said by the character! "My pink anime wig, why did you betray me!?" ―Raidan when his wig ran away. This is where you add a small thing about your character. This is an ugly abomination known as Raidan. He is a Pikachu who appeared originally in "Saisho Kyujotai" to the infamous toilet stories. Personality Here you can add their personality. What are they like, and how do their traits and habits develop overtime? Not much is known about this weird creature except he has an obsession of his hair. He only cares about himself and never considerate of others. He acts feminine, always seen staring at a mirror. Appearance They have an image, but what if they don't show the full appearance? This is where you describe how they look. Raidan is an electric yellow rat (Pikachu) with a pink anime wig and scarf. He would also rarely wear pink lipstick. Biography Add a backstory of your character! Where are they born, how did their lives play out before stepping up to the present? When Raidan was just a young rat living in the sewers, he had friends who were a group of mutated rats. By "friends" they were actually bullies because they made fun of him for being too girly. The Pikachu ran away and stumbled upon the toilet jails in which he became the prettiest girl of them all. Abilities Your character has abilities, don't they? Whether it is being a god with powers, or just using their fists to fend for themselves. This will depict their strengths and weaknesses! * Amazing Pink Wig Power: Raidan whips his beautiful hair at foes, and strangles them with it. * Ugly Face: His face is so ugly that everyone is forced to turn away, they can't stand his amazing looks. Relationships Your character has met many people (or none, unless its their parents). How do they feel about that person, are they good friends, enemies, or in love? What were their moments spent together? Pink Wig Pink wig was the love of his life until everything changed. One day Pink Wig ran away, and Raidan cried when it abandoned him. It turns out Pink Wig actually hates him because he was just too ugly. Trivia Fun facts about your character! Anything that people never knew about will be added here. * Raidan was ACTUALLY normal in another comic, but then creators convert him into some weird, mutated alien rat. * His character was provoked by Marloes who always thought he was an alien with secrets. Quotes Now for the most memorable quotes your characters has ever said. Was it something stupid or smart? Or something said like the honorable hero? Who did they say it to, where did it all start? "What is a 'Foxy Taco?'" ―Raidan asking what the heck Barfy is talking about. "Eh, nani!?" ―Raidan being a weaboo. Question & Answers Just something fun for the character if you want to answer random questions. We will know much better about the characters, but this doesn't need to be added. "Are you an alien?" Raidan': "No, I'm simply fabulous!" Optional Template '''''This template is completely optional, this is for assistance in case you are not sure what to add. You can make your own custom profile, though. Character Template Source ''To make things convenient, you can copy and paste this source. All you have to do is go on classic editor after creating a page, and clicking on the "source" tab and just paste all of it. Then you can revert back to visual editor. '' So once you've pasted this source into the source tab in classic editor, you can click on the visual tab (right next to source tab) and it will appear as an organized profile. Source https://docs.google.com/document/d/1NpBCCJ-pg1sIvaN5cdH2QzF6rHSGZETvzu2vOO_Vy6Q/edit?usp=sharing Category:Templates